It is known to mount display screens, such as audio visual display screens and touch screen displays to the rear of vehicle seats. These display screens can be mounted directly to the backrest, or headrest, of a vehicle seat, in a fixed fashion or in which a user (viewer) may adjust the viewing angle of the display by pushing or pulling the display screen about a rotational axis. In some vehicles, such as aircraft and other passenger carrying vehicles, it is known to mount a display screen to an interior surface of the vehicle such as the interior roof surface, and the display screen may be in a fixed position, or mounted such that it may be electrically stowed and rotated from the stowed position into a viewable position as and when required.
In certain vehicles, such as automobiles, it is preferred to mount the screen in a housing in the back of the seat, such that it is out of sight and protected by the housing. A particularly advantageous arrangement has the screen housed flat against the back of the seat, in a housing, from which it extends axially (upwards) out of the housing, into a viewing position. Especially, but not exclusively, in automobiles, where the position and orientation of the seat in which the screen is displayed is adjustable, it is useful to be able to adjust the viewing angle of the screen. US2009/0085383 discloses an example of such a mount, in which the display extends axially from a mount to a deployed position and is pivotally mounted from its top to the top of the support, so that the plane of the display is movable relative to the plane of the display support.
However, this example, whilst effective, suffers certain drawbacks, in particular; the necessity to push the display screen back into position flush with the support before retracting it; and the potential for the display screen to change its position in relation to the pivot and to shake or rattle. Furthermore, although a motorised mechanism is suggested for adjusting the viewing angles, no details are given concerning how this motorisation might work.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in consideration of these problems, with a view to mitigating or alleviating them.